Lifeday Disaster
by jackyyy17
Summary: Ben is turning eight and wants to have a Lifeday party to celebrate. However, Ben’s party gets ruined as one thing after another goes wrong. Please Review


Lifeday Disaster

By: jackyyy17

Summary:

Ben is turning eight and wants to have a Lifeday party to celebrate. However, Ben's party gets ruined as one thing after another goes wrong.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. They are the property of George Lucas and the wonderful Timothy Zahn. I am not making any money from these stories, I just want to give back to everyone whose stories I've ever read. Please don't sue!

Notes:

This is a response to a challenge my Jedi Master, and mentor DaenaBenjen42 came up with. Luke/Mara: something normal blown out of proportion, a clown outfit, and... strawberry jam! Bonus: reference to a funny hat

Also, a special thanks to mavjade, academygrad88, and DaenaBenjen42 for helping me find toys.

* * *

"This was the worst Lifeday party ever!" Ben Skywalker reflected as he locked himself in his room.

For months he had been after his parents to through him a Lifeday party for him and his friends. He was going to turn eight, after all, and had never had a Lifeday party. Family had gotten together and celebrated, but he had never had a party. Now that the party was over with, he wished it had never happened.

The plans for the party had gone great. Mara had ordered a cake, and Luke was responsible for the entertainment. Ben had wanted a clown. The problems started the morning of the party. Mara had gotten a call from the Bakery, saying that they couldn't make the cake. Mara was mad. She stormed around the house all morning, and finally resorted to making the cake herself.

Ben was a little apprehensive that his mother had decided to cook. Everyone knew she couldn't cook at all. Palpatine had raised her as an assassin, and Mara could literally cook to kill, or at least people wished they were dead after eating something Mara made.

The cake turned out good, surprisingly, after Mara remembered to turn on the oven. But after the cake was done and cooling, Mara realized they didn't have any icing. Easy enough, just use strawberry jam as a substitute. Well, that didn't work out that good. Jam is fine on toast, but it does not go on top of cake.

None of Ben's friends even touched the cake. It looked all slimy, and soggy.

Now the entertainment had been booked for weeks. The clown never showed up. After waiting an hour, Luke decided to step in and fix the problem. Ben was optimistic that his Father wouldn't let him down. He was wrong.

Luke left the house, and came back thirty minutes later with a clown outfit, a bag, and Uncle Han. Han disappeared into the fresher as soon as he stepped through the door, and came out later dressed in the most horrible looking clown outfit. It was of flower print, and the colors were so loud, that everyone's eyes hurt. Han looked more like a flowery balloon, than he did a clown.

Han was horrible as a clown too. He couldn't make balloon animals and he wasn't funny at all. But Mara's cake was finally put to good use, when the kids started grabbing handfuls of cake and throwing it at the clown. Mara was not happy with the mess, and got so mad she almost lost it.

Ben was so embarrassed.

When it finally came time to open presents, Ben felt a little happier. He got a model X-wing from the Horn children, a Rancor doll from the Antilles girls, a toy Nerf blaster from Jacen and Jaina, and "The Book of Jedi Lore and Fairy Tales" from Aunt Leia and Uncle Han. As Ben got to the present his parents gave him, he got anxious. He really wanted a new _Holo Game Box_ and the _A-Wing Fighters_ game that came with it, and had been bugging his parents all week. As he pulled the paper off the box, it revealed, not a _Holo Game Box_, but instead a blue and yellow polka dot Twi'lek headtail hat.

Ben was not happy at all. So now he sat in his room, with the awful hat, sulking in his own misery.

There was a soft knock on the door. When Ben didn't answer, Mara opened the door a little and asked, "Hey Ben, got a minute?" Ben sat with his back toward her, and Mara sat on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry about today. That was not at all how things were planned."

"That's okay Mom." Ben's was on the verge of tears.

Luke entered and said, "Well, we have a little something to make it up to you."

Ben turned to look at his Dad standing in the doorway with a big gift.

"We were going to wait until your actual day of your Lifeday, but I think we can make an exception," Mara threw in, as Luke handed Ben the gift.

Mara and Luke left the room, and left Ben alone, to open his gift. He tore off the paper and found a _Holo Game Box_ and the _A-Wing Fighters_ game.

He ran into the living room, where his parents were cleaning up the mess, and hugged them. "Thank you so much Mom, Dad. I love you both."

"You're welcome son," Luke said.

"We love you too," Mara added.

"I noticed there were four controls, so let's play," Ben persuaded.

"Okay, let's play," both Luke and Mara agreed.

They family stayed up late into the night playing the game.

"This was the best Lifeday party ever," Ben thought as he blew up his father's A-Wing for the hundredth time.

The End


End file.
